


Meet Me in the Middle

by TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Lost, Labyrinth - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, dream slayed me with go, i was bored, jaehyun's birthday, so I wrote this, word vomit, yutae are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Taeyong decides he is finally going to confess his crush for Jung Jaehyun.Or where Taeyong and Jaehyun get stuck in a labyrinth trying to find each other.Cross-posted on AFF~





	Meet Me in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and felt like writing another jaeyong one shot so here I am~
> 
>  
> 
> Go is such a good song and Donghyuck's voice at the beginning blew me away ^^ I am so proud~ My baby Jaemin slayed, so happy to see him back in action :D

It's today.

 

They day Taeyong will confess his love for Jung Jaehyun. 

 

February 14th, aka Valentine's Day. Also, said person's birthday that Taeyong will be confessing to. He has it all planned out. Chocolates, a rose, and some romantic music. Kinda generic but Taeyong is not that creative. He just finished his last class for the day and was on his way to his dorm. Jaehyun's last class wouldn't end until an hour so he had plenty of time to freshen up and get everything set. Plus he has his best friend, Nakamoto Yuta to help him out as well. 

 

Taeyong opens the door and is greeted by Yuta sitting on his bed, reading some magazine.

 

"What took you so long, dude? We need to be getting this show on the road."

 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "I would have been here earlier but had to get the gifts. There was a long line in the stores."

 

"That's why I said to get them a whole week before so you wouldn't have to worry about that." 

 

Yuta closed the magazine he was reading, and stood up from the bed. He fixed his wrinkled shirt and shot Taeyong a look.

 

"You ready?"

 

Taeyong nodded. "I have been pining on him for too long. I have to do it today. Plus this is my last year of college, who knows we probably won't see each other ever again."

 

Yuta shook his head. "That's why you need to get his number, Tae. You are so backwards."

 

"Sorry I'm not like you, Yuta who got Winwin's number the minute you saw him." 

 

"Well, look at us now, 3 years and still strong."

 

Taeyong chuckled. "Let's get going."

 

 

 

 

They were at the labyrinth.

 

At first Taeyong wasn't so sure about Yuta's idea but it was better than what he could come up with, and it was something different.

 

"Okay. So here's the plan, you will put your gifts into this chest and I will place it in the middle of the labyrinth where Jaehyun will meet you." Yuta was holding up a brown chest that looked fairly new. He placed it down and held out his hands for Taeyong to give him the items he planned on giving to Jaehyun.

 

Chocolate, rose, and and then music box all in the order. Yuta closed the chest back and lifted it. 

 

"Okay, I will be right back. Gonna go put this in the middle, might take me a minute." 

 

Taeyong watched as Yuta ran carrying the chest, getting lost inside the labyrinth. As he waited, he started to memorize the paths of the labyrinth. One thing he did not want to do was get lost. Good thing Yuta printed a map (more like maps just in case he wanted to give Jaehyun one) so he could walk through the labyrinth with no worries. It looked very complicated but he thought it would be fun nonetheless. Imagining the night sky as he is walking through and the romantic music playing. 

 

Just then he got a text from Yuta saying that he placed the chest and would be ready when he was. Taeyong responded with an okay. 

 

The plan was that Yuta would be in the center waiting for Taeyong and Jaehyun to arrive. Once they did, he would get the music started and would then make his way out of the labyrinth. Good thing for Yuta is that he has been here plenty of times so he knew the labyrinth like the back of his hand.

 

Taeyong looked at his watch. 10 minutes until Jaehyun's class would end. Just enough time for him to walk back to the university. He texted Yuta again saying how he would be going to get Jaehyun. Yuta replied with a simple "ok" hand emoji. 

 

It was now or never.

 

 

 

Taeyong made it just in time. As he was approaching Jaehyun's class, the dimpled man was exiting the room. He already had a few gifts in hand and what seem like some roses and chocolates too. Taeyong really wanted to take his stuff back but it was too late now. Him and Jaehyun talked a few times, held a few conversations here and there but nothing really enough to call them friends. They did have one mutual friend, Seo Youngho, who introduced the two back when Jaehyun just arrived at the university freshman year. Taeyong still remembers. He was sporting pink hair then, his hair now a flaming shade of red. Jaehyun had black hair then but his hair was now a gorgeous shade of milk chocolate. 

 

The dimpled man's visuals never failing to mesmerize Taeyong. Jaehyun was now in front of him, Taeyong approaching him with little steps. His heartbeat quickening and getting loud every second he got closer. He didn't realize it but he was right behind Jaehyun when he felt himself bumping into the dimpled man's back. Jaehyun turned around, shocked laced on his face. 

 

"Oh, it's you Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun smiled. There goes those dimples. 

 

Taeyong straightened his back, stepping back a tad bit to give Jaehyun space. He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his nape. 

 

"Ah, y-yeah. Happy birthday Jaehyun and Happy Valentine's Day." 

 

Jaehyun smiled wider. " Thanks hyung and Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Jaehyun looked around for a secon then back at Taeyong. "Is there anything you want?" 

 

"Oh yeah. Um, maybe after you are done with your plans for the day, could you meet me out at the labyrinth in the back?"

 

Jaehyun's eyes widened but quickly went back to normal. "Ah, sure hyung. I don't really have anything planned today even though it is my birthday, but I will definitely meet you later." 

 

Taeyong released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, good. Just text me to let me know when you are on your way." Shoot. There was a problem though. He still didn't have Jaehyun's number. "Shoot, sorry I forgot I don't have your num-

 

"I can give you my number right now. It's nothing," Jaehyun pulled out his phone, handing it to Taeyong. "I actually wondered why I never gave you it for so long and why I never once asked for yours since we have known each for 2 years now."

 

Taeyong agreed. Except he knew exactly why he never asked the dimpled man for his number because he was too nervous and afraid he would get rejected. He typed his number in Jaehyun's phone then added Jaehyun's contact to his. Dimples, is what he labeled Jaehyun's contact as. 

 

"Well see you later. Doyoung hyung and Winwin said they had a surprise for me, so I should get going. See you later." Jaehyun turned around and waved, Taeyong's heartbeat quickening once again.

 

 

 

 

It's 8 o'clock when Taeyong's phone vibrates.

 

Waking up from his slumber, Taeyong rubs his eyes to look at his phone screen. His eyes widened at the contact id. Dimples. It's Jaehyun. The text reads:

 

Hyung, just got finished with the party that Doyoung hyung and Winwin threw for me. Is it a good time to meet you?

 

Taeyong throws his covers on the floor, fixing his appearance in the mirror. He replies with a, sure I'll be there in 15 minutes. His phones buzzes instantly and Jaehyun replies with a smiley face and an okay.

 

It's time.

 

 

Taeyong is at the labyrinth before Jaehyun arrives.

 

He texts Yuta to see if he is at the middle, ready to play the music. He gets a duh from his best friend. Now all he does is wait. A few minutes pass and he hears leaves being crushed.

 

Taeyong is met with Jung Jaehyun in a suit, his hair slicked back and his forhead is showing. His heart drops to the bottom of his stomach. Damn. Even better is how the street lamps of the campus is reflecting on Jaehyun, his skin glowing. Taeyong should have worn a suit too but instead is dressed in black ripped jeans, a hoodle and some vans. (He still looks good of course but he at least could have went all out for today)

 

"So, you wanted to meet me here hyung?" 

 

Taeyong sends one last text to Yuta telling him to play the music in 3 minutes before putting his phone into his jean pocket.

 

"Yeah. I wanted to tell- ask you something but first I think it would be fun to meet in the middle of the labyrinth before I do."

 

Jaehyun shows confusion but also a hint of playfulness. 

 

"Okay. I might get lost though so it will take me some time."

 

"Oh, that's okay. I made you a map just in case you do get lost." Taeyong hands Jaehyun the map, their fingers brushing a little sending bolts down Taeyong's body. He steps back and clears his throat. 

 

"Thanks hyung. So, should we get going?"

 

"Yeah. You enter through the left side and I'll enter through the right. You will know when you reach the middle when you see a brown chest. Do not open it." 

 

Jaehyun nods. They both go their respected ways, heading off into the labyrinth. On cue, Yuta's starts playing the romantic music. He texts Taeyong good luck as he exits the labyrinth. 

 

So far everything is going well. Taeyong is going through all the right corners and pathways, the map right in front of him to guide him. It isn't until he comes to a pathway that isn't on the map. What the? Where did this corner come from? 

 

Taeyong is confused. On his map he is supposed to go straight but instead he is met with a left corner. That makes him wonder, did Yuta give him the wrong map? He is going to pay for this. Now Taeyong has to make it through this big labyrinth on his own, not to mention Jaehyun. Shoot. If Taeyong's map is wrong that means Jaehyun's map is wrong too. Now how are they gong to find each other in this mess?

 

Taeyong takes a deep breath, deciding he would just follow his intuition to make it through this. Which he automatically fails, because he is back where he started. After some turn here, and just walking there. Taeyong is in a jumble. He literally wants to cry and just shout at the dumb fool that is Nakamoto Yuta. He couldn''t give up though because Jaehyun is still in the labyrinth trying to find his way also. 

 

Then he gets a great idea. 

 

He takes out hid phone and texts the dimpled man, asking how he is doing.

 

He gets a reply, saying that Jaehyun is lost as well and thinks the map is wrong. What to do, what to do. It's as if the heavens has heard him because Taeyong gets a text from none other than his dumb best friend. 

 

Hey bro! I think I gave you the wrong map for the labyrinth. This is actually the right one and I am 100% sure this time~ Sorry :)

 

Yuta is so lucky his not anywhere near Taeyong right now or he would probably strangle the other. He texts Yuta a thank you with a angry emoji and goes back to texting Jaehyun.

 

Hey, forget that map. It's the wrong one, blame my best friend for that. This is actually the right one ^^

 

Jaehyun replies with an laughing emotion. It's okay~ 

 

Taeyong takes a look at the map on his phone now and continues on with his journey. After some twists and turns, he figures out that this is indeed the right map and gets so excited. He is inching closer to the middle. The romantic music slowly coming to an end.

 

One more turn and he is now at his destination. The brown chest right there and Jaehyun on the other side of it, sitting on a bench. 

 

"You're finally here," he says standing up from the bench.

 

"Sorry it took me some time but yea, I'm here." 

 

Taeyong turns off the music and exhales. His hands getting sweaty. He slowly opens the chest, hiding the rose behind his back and approaches Jaehyun. 

 

"I don't know where to start," Taeyong starts off shaky but then regains his composture. "Since they day I met you, I honestly was so fascinated. It wasn't until we started talking that I became whipped. The conversations we shared and getting to know you better was amazing. It feels like there's bits and pieces that are still missing though from me know the real Jung Jaehyun. I want to be able to be the one who understands your heart the most." 

 

Taeyong meets Jaehyun"s eyes and places the rose in front of him. "Will you go out with me?" 

 

Jaehyun disconnects their eye contact and looks at the ground. He starts to laugh. Taeyong wants to die. It isn't until Jaehyun looks up with his eyes crinkled into crescents and his dimpled smile is showing. 

 

"You finally ask." 

 

Taeyong is taken aback. Finally? Perhaps did Jaehyun harbor the same feelings for him too? Before Taeyong can speak, Jaehyun steps toward him, only a small space is between them. He takes the rose with a slight touch of Taeyong's hands.

 

"Of course I'll go out with you." 

 

Taeyong is frozen on his spot. Not knowing how to react. That's fine though because Jaehyun envelopes him into a warm embrace. 

 

"This is the best birthday and Valentine's Day present anyone could give me."

 

After hearing that Taeyong, smiles into the crook of Jaehyun's neck, returning the embrace. 

 

 

~Taeyong's phone is being blown up by Yuta, wondering how everything went but he never gets a reply back~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys liked this fluffy fic~ I love fluffy jaeyong so much tbh <3 I might actually make a sequel to this where it's like 5 years into the future and jaeyong are parents but no promises there!!! (Also, for anyone wondering Yuta was not at the labyrinth the whole time waiting for jaeyong. He left then came back like 10 minutes before they came).


End file.
